The present invention relates to an apparatus for slide grinding having the slide-grinding (slide-abrasive) container which is movable upwards from its slide-grinding position around a horizontal tilt axle into the emptying position above a screening path which, in its turn, is tiltable upwards into an emptying position above the slide-grinding container in slide-grinding position and extends over a collection chamber for abrasive bodies, the bottom of which chamber is developed as a slide which extends over the slide-grinding container.
One such construction is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,137 in which a guide wall which is spaced from the tilt axle extends at right angles from the upper edge of the container. Said wall extends parallel to the screening path which is present on the other side of the tilt axle. This development has the disadvantage that after the treatment of the workpieces and the following swinging of the slide-grinding container into the emptying position, the workpieces plus grinding bodies fall over the guide wall onto the screening path. Since the drop path is relatively long, this can lead to damage in the case of delicate workpieces. Furthermore, the construction of the apparatus is expensive.
Constructions are also known in which the screening path and the slide-grinding container are located one above the other, and the emptying and separating processes take place in the manner that the contents of the container are first of all transferred into a loading box and then tilted from the latter onto the screening path for separation. As a result of this design, an additional part in the form of the loading box is necessary.